


Laser tag

by Stiiliinsski



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: Prompt #1: laser tag where they are playing against each other and he was loosing so he pushed her into a corner and kisses her, then shoots her and walks away.Requested.





	Laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting this! I hope you like it and please if you have any ideas comment or message me on Tumblr.  
> Also on Tumblr!(stiiliinsski.tumbl.com)  
> Please if you like this send me a prompt to write. I’ll write for Stydia, Bughead, Dramione, Snowbarry, Klaroline, FitzSimmons, Darvey :) Or if you have some other ship in mind ask and I’ll see whether I know their dynamics! :)  
> I do not own any of the characters!

It's been a long day and Caitlin felt tiredness seeping into her body and spreading like wildfire. Her eyes were stinging and she leaned back on her chair and pressed the heel of her palms on them, hoping the pressure would help. Her shoulders were aching from being tense the entire day and her feet were swollen from her heals.

“I have got to take a break.” She mumbled to herself as she thought about everything she needed to do when she got home.

She rolled her shoulders and she groaned as pain shot through her back.

“Well that doesn’t sound good.” Familiar voice said behind her and she turned to see Barry leaning on the doorframe. “That groan sounded torturous.”

She smiled tiredly as he walked towards her and sat on the table.

“What’s wrong?” he asked his eyes searching hers.

“Nothing.” She shook her head and ran her palms over her face, sighing “I’m tired and everything hurts. I’ve been so stressed lately. I can’t seem to catch a break. There’s always _something._ ”

“You mean like Reverse Flash, changing timelines, Savitar and stuff like that?” she smiled and nodded.

“And of course paying the bills and having two piles of clothes to iron…”

“Oh, yeah, that too.” he joked and she bowed her head, looking at the white table.

“I should go. I have so many things to do when I get home.” She rolled back on her chair and went to stand up when his hand caught her arm.

“How about instead I take you out and you relax for a bit?”  He was smiling slightly and his eyes were glimmering with something she couldn’t place.

“I don’t know…” she replied and he could hear reluctancy in her voice.

“Listen, you need to take a break from all of this and I do believe that whatever is waiting for you at home will still be there tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She smiled and picked up her bag. “But please, don’t let me drink like I did the last time.”

He just laughed and they were on their way.

***

She pushed her hair out of her face and scolded herself for not tying it when she had a chance. There was a hair tie just sitting in her bag, but she couldn’t get to it. She kept hiding behind a huge foam wall.

“C’mon Caitlin, you can’t hide forever.” Barry’s voice echoed through the room and her heart beat faster.

“You just watch me, Allen.” She teased while peaking out of her hiding place, suddenly there was a red laser on her shoulder and she pulled back in before running towards the back of the room. There is an L shaped structure near the corner and she hides there, her back pressed to it and nothing but her hard breathing audible.

She could hear his footsteps as he walked closer and she looked around, trying to figure out how to sneak away and turn the game to her advantage. But there was nowhere she could go, the only thing she could do was to raise her gun and wait.

And then suddenly he was there and his laser was resting on her chest.

She fixated her gun on him, but waited.

And then he walked closer and closer and closer.

He was standing right in front of her with a cheeky smile on his face. His hair was tousled and there was a playful glimmer in his smiling eyes. And then in it was gone; the glimmer. And the smile that was dancing on his mouth ceased and his lips parted. He placed his palm against the wall she was leaning on, and he towered over her.

His eyes roamed all over her face before stopping at her eyes and then slowly sliding downwards until they fixated on her lips.

Breath that she was holding left her lips. The hand that was holding the gun pointed at him slowly fell and her heart was beating so fast she was afraid he’d hear it. Thoughts were twirling around her brain but one was louder than any other, standing out.

_“Please, come closer.”_

And he did come closer as if he could read her mind. His breath was on her skin and tingling spread all over her body, hairs on her arms rising.

His eyes found hers for the last time before his lips touched hers. He was kissing her slowly, almost hesitatingly as if he was afraid she’d push him away any second. Blood rushed to her cheeks and her arms sneaked up, the gun falling from her hand, hitting the floor. Her fingers weaved into his hair while her other hand rested on the side of her neck. She pushed into him, her lips growing more demanding. And then his body was flush with hers, his hand gripping on her hip, pulling her closer.

Barry Allen was kissing her and she realized that that was something she has wanted for so long, too long. And the strain in her shoulders disappeared and every worry on her mind evaporated and the only thing she could thing about were his lips on hers and his name escaping her mouth in a whisper.

She opened her eyes and his were staring into hers, searching. And she knew from his rushed heartbeat that she felt under her palm that he has wanted this for as long as she did.

And he pulled away a little and their breaths mixed and she wondered what would happen next. He smiled slightly and she felt the gun in his hand on her chest and she looked down at it then back into his eyes.

“Caught you.” He whispered and kissed her lips once, quickly while pulling the trigger.

And then he walked away while she stood there paralyzed. After few steps he turned to look at her, laughed quietly and winked at her.

“Coming?” he asked before walking away and she stood there with her heartbeat louder than her rushed breaths and she wondered as she kneeled to pick up her gun with trembling fingers if maybe they could do that again sometime.

 

                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!  
> I am toying with the idea of writing on more chapter on how it all turns out later so if you'd like that please do tell me! Feedback gets me going!


End file.
